


The Dragon and The Small Lady

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: A Place Called Home [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caring, Childhood Trauma, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of abuse, Short Story, Trauma, taking care of others, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: The holidays are over and now Seto Kaiba has taken on a new task. Fatherhood. Kaiba is determined to provide a loving and caring atmosphere for the abandoned child Elizabeth as he tries to, not only push the adoption through, but also deal with building a new Kaiba Corp. branch on the eastern coast of America.However life doesn't work as smoothly as he would like. Elizabeth suffers from trauma's that brings back fearful memories of his time with his step-father. Can he overcome his own past so he can give the girl a loving home she deserves, or will he be forced to give her up as his demons are too strong for him to handle.Seto Kaiba has always wanted the joy of fatherhood. He just never expected it to cost more than money.(Oh hold due to medical reasons)
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Place Called Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. The Joys of Parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the short series I told you guys about! I got a few request to continue the story this was a continuation from. So here it is. I am warning you guys, there will be events and points within the story that can trigger some people. Sensetive subjects will be touched upon in the upcoming chapters. So please, keep that in mind. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> ~Sea Satin

Seto Kaiba was always an early riser. Usually awaking at near six in the morning and working around seven. It had taken over ten years to finally train himself to have a somewhat normal sleeping schedule and find ways of dealing with insomnia. So, when he did awaken, it was always from a subtle soft alarm. But not today. No, today a new alarm would awaken him, one which would cause panic. Kaiba flew out of bed when he hard the blaring beeping and the sounds of _“fire, fire.”_ Not caring to get his robe he ran out the room and followed his nose, Mokuba and Isono were also up and alert. When they entered the kitchen, they found the auburn-head child trying to wave the smoke away from the fire alarm as she stood on the chair. Isono opened a few windows of the penthouse and Mokuba groaned before going back to bed.

Kaiba was not amused.

Before long the child was sitting down, her brown eyes fixed to her lap as Kaiba paced in front of her, yelling about how he had told her serval times to not go near the stove. Elizabeth felt the tears coming but she held them tight and nodded. Elizabeth was determined to use the stove and Kaiba just couldn’t figure out why. The stove in the penthouse was there for only coffee as far as he was concerned. If the child was hungry, she could make a phone call and order food from the hotel’s kitchens. He didn’t understand her need to cook when the menu was right there. The kitchen staff knew not to bring up sweets unless Seto Kaiba, himself, called for the treat. Elizabeth would just have to read what she wanted off the menu.

It had been a month since he began the process of becoming Elizabeth’s official guardian. It took a few strings pulled, but he got his way in the end and was now her official foster parent at the very least while the adoption process took place. It had been a hard month at that. Elizabeth would refuse to do any type of school work, ran from tutors, near sobbed herself into a pool when she broke down over hearing she needed to go see a doctor and threw a fit over the littlest of things. The child was the most difficult he had ever had to deal with, and it didn’t help that the state of New York was having a hard time finding her education records so he could enroll her in a private school of his choosing. That was if she would even sit down long enough for the test. The child couldn’t stand still for more than a few seconds before she began to fidget and wonder around. Then there were her sleeping problems. Kaiba, still suffers from periods of his own insomnia and this child seemed to as well but on a greater scale. There would be days where she would be awake outside his door waiting for him to wake up. Once, she was awake for nearly two days before crashing in his arms into a deep slumber. Kaiba had deduced that her behaviors came from an extreme lack of sleep. Which brought him to today. The girl had made a fuss about buying eggs, he had no idea she would disobey about not using the stove. He thought they would just cook together as an activity. Nope, the child had her own plans.

Stopping his pacing after not receiving a response Kaiba called out her name causing her to jump. Slowly she turned her brown eyes to him.

“Why didn’t you call room service if you were hungry?”

The girl tried to hide herself in the chair and looked at the floor.

“Well!” He was losing patience.

She mumbled something he couldn’t make out. He didn’t mean to glare at her, but he did.

“I can’t hear you.”

Again, she mumbled her response while peaking up at him.

“Elizabeth!” He was close to snapping.

“I can’t read!!!” Elizabeth started to sniffle and shake as she sat there looking at the ground. “I can’t read the menu…”

Kaiba’s eyebrows frowned. “You’re nearly eight, we been to restaurants where you ordered. You know how to read.”

Her sniffling got a little louder. “I just guess if they have hamburgers or spaghetti.” Kaiba wasn’t buying the excuse.

“I’m disappointed. Go to your room, you’re grounded from toys for the day.” Kaiba didn’t think the girl would settle for lying.

He watched with a cold expression as she snapped her head up towards him. Tears were now clearly formed in her eyes. Kaiba’s response was to point in the direction of her room. He watched as her face twisted with pain and she ran off. Kaiba was not going to accept a lie and she would be quick to learn that.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he made his way to his bathroom. He would need to call the social worker again and see if she could hurry her files so he could enroll the child in counselling. Kaiba would have already done it, but he needed the social worker to approve him disclosure so he could actively take part in her medical health. Taking his time to get dressed, he decided he would work from the hotel as to ensure his punishment was seen through. It was around nine in the morning when he received a phone call from the state.

“When can I expect her records to be delivered? Or would you rather someone come and pick them up?” Kaiba began cancelling his conference call so he could call the private school after the getting off with the board of education.

_“That’s the problem Mr. Kaiba. There are no records.”_

Kaiba paused, unsure of what he heard. “Explain.”

_“Elizabeth Truman, born October 31st, 2012, social xxx-xx-xxx9 was never enrolled in any New York State Public schools. The reason why we took so long getting back to you is that we checked the national roster of students. She has never been enrolled.”_

Kaiba stared at his computer screen. He felt the sting of guilt as a little voice in his head told him he had been a dick for not believing the child. “Thank you. Have a good day.” After hanging up his cellphone he leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily as he ran his hands down his face before pressing them together near his lips. Elizabeth had been telling the truth. He had assumed she had gone to school; he should have known better that the child didn’t have any sense of a normal bringing. Going back his computer, Kaiba cancelled his meetings for the afternoon, unsure of how long it would take for him to get Elizabeth to speak to him. Maybe the fact that the kid didn’t even know how to use a fork correctly when she first came into his care should have been a hint. After everything was rescheduled, he went to her room. He knocked on her door but no response came from the child.

He was getting the silent treatment again. Kaiba might have deserved it this time.

Kaiba let himself in and made his way towards the bed. Sure enough, she wasn’t on the mattress. He goes down to the floor and crossed his legs. He would have to coax her out.

“Elizabeth…Come out.” He made sure his voice was much softer compared to the morning. But no response came.

“Elizabeth, please. I need to speak with you.”

“I’m not a liar!” It was clear she was still crying.

Kaiba grimaced. He had sent her to her room over three hours ago and she was still that upset.

“I wouldn’t lie to you…” Her voice was shaky and he cursed himself for fucking up as much as he did today. While she still had no right to use the stove, he still didn’t listen when she explained why.

“I know Elizabeth. I was wrong.” Words he hated saying. Kaiba pride himself on always being right. Yet this time he wasn’t given the option.

There was silence for a bit before he heard shuffling from under the bed. She got close to the rim of the bed; her face barely visible. She studied was clearing studying Kaiba’s face, as if trying to find out his motives. Her nose twitched as she sniffled. Kaiba couldn’t help but smile as she sometimes reminded him of a bunny. Thought he would never admit it openly. He could only imagine the hell Mokuba would give him for even saying the word ‘bunny’. 

“Do you mean it?” Elizabeth timidly asked. Kaiba nodded.

She slowly pulled herself out from under her bed and crawled onto his lap before giving him a hug. “I’m sorry I used the stove…I was just hungry…”

Kaiba rubbed her back as he returned the hug. “I know. We’ll figure that out later for when you are awake so early.” His words cause her to hug him tighter. He kissed the top of her head returning the affection.

That was one very positive thing about the child that Kaiba found endearing. Elizabeth was one of the most affection children he had ever met. Often, when Mokuba and him were sitting next to each other, she would ask if she could be squeezed between them. Then there would be times when he was working and she would sit by his feet and use his legs as backrest. Kaiba could never understand why no one would want her. Sure, she could be a royal pain in his ass at times, but the child worked hard for affection and hated disappointing others. She even tangled Isono into her little web.

Kaiba waited a bit before pulling her back. She sniffled up at him. Brushing her hair out of her face, began his questions.

“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t go to school?”

“Because mama said only smart kids go to school.”

Kaiba cringed. “So, you don’t believe you are smart?”

Elizabeth nodded. “Mama and papa said so. They didn’t want to waste money sending me because I wouldn’t learn nothing..”

Kaiba had to beat down the small flicker of anger building in his stomach. “What about your siblings?”

Elizabeth blinked and looked around a bit as if trying to figure it out. “I think... they had to go to school because their papa wanted it.” She shrugged. “I know I would never go to school, sometimes mama would teach me things, papa too if he was in a good mood.”

Kaiba was completely disgusted by her parents. He would never say it, but he was grateful that one was dead and the other wasn’t in the country.

“Didn’t the social worker give you a journal to write how you feel? What do you put in it?”

“I write.”

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. The child couldn’t read, but she could write? “Show me.”

Elizabeth got off him and ran to her dresser. She pulled out a black and white notebook from the draw and then returned. Kaiba was expecting there to be nothing but gibberish. Yet, both his eyebrows went up in surprise when he recognized the writing. Looking up he spoke to her in the different language. She fluently responded.

Elizabeth’s first language was clearly German. Better known as Deutsch to native speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter wasn't heavy, but the next will be. See you guys around!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 1908


	2. A Stable Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter of the 7 part story. I hope you enjoy the story.

“Kann ich das bonbon haben?”

“No.”

“Please~ can I have candy from the shop?”

“The answer doesn’t change because you switched languages.”

The child holding the hand of the mighty CEO pouted.

Kaiba was out in the city today with Elizabeth today, Isono followed closely from behind. It had been a few weeks since the CEO found out that Elizabeth’s only literary fluency was in German. It had turned out that her mother was from German descent and the woman’s first language was German which she passed down to her children. He had also made the discovery, by sheer accident, that German wasn’t the only language she knew. Once during last week, a business partner had pissed him off so he told the person on the phone to ‘fuck off’ in Russian. Elizabeth informed him that he said something bad and should apologize…in Russian. The girl’s father was a direct Russian immigrant. However, she could not spell nor read the language and her control of spoken language was limited. This had Kaiba surmise that she picked up English from her English-speaking siblings.

Kaiba had begun wondering just how smart the child really was, so he went out of his way and got a few texts in German. She read the material fluently and comprehended the stories well. Kaiba just had to teach her the English alphabet and letter sounds and he was sure the girl would do well in school. However, he did regret teaching her the spelling for the word candy. Elizabeth seemed to find all of the candy stores when they were out.

Today they were off for an official school shopping trip. While Kaiba did supply the girl with clothing when she first arrived, now was the time to make a fashion statement. Seto Kaiba would never admit it, but he loved fashion. He loved being trendy with the times and only a select few knew he had a clothing line. Kaiba didn’t just put his name on the clothes, oh no, Seto Kaiba drew every design himself. It was his little hobby. However, he was ~~very~~ a bit embarrassed to show off his talents when it came to fashion, so all his designs went under a pen name and Kaiba Corp. an ‘association’ to the ‘artist’.

So, it was only right that his future daughter be just as stylish.

Entering one of the many high-end fashion stores, Kaiba instinctively pulled Elizabeth closer to him upon seeing how busy the place was. While there were legitimate shoppers, there were also those who only entered the store to see the objects they couldn’t afford. The tall brunette hurried his way towards the, what appeared to be, manager. Elizabeth had to run to keep up with his pace. Once Kaiba got a hold of management, he secured a private changing room and assigned two staff workers. The show began.

Kaiba and Isono sat on the chairs in front of the platform Elizabeth stood on. She looked miserable as the ladies moved different parts of her body to take her measures. When Kaiba began chuckling at how red her face was getting she glared at him. This didn’t stop the amusement Kaiba was feeling. Just as Elizabeth though she was free, two more staff workers appeared, each carrying a bundle of clothes. The small child looked at Kaiba for help when they started ushering her into the changing room. Kaiba just smirked and waved her off. She stuck her tongue out at him, but went.

“Mr. Kaiba” Isono was looking through the CEO’s iPad. “The school has contacted us.”

Turning his head to face the older man, Kaiba nodded, signaling Isono to continue.

Isono didn’t look happy by what he read and sighed. “I’m afraid we have run into another problem.”

Kaiba should have expected that nothing would be easy when concerning Elizabeth. He waited for the other man to continue.

“It would seem they refuse to accept Ms. Elizabeth unless three requirements are met. First, they require her to get her shots and vaccines. Second, she needs to take a test in order to see if she can be placed in her grade, they would consider her an international student due to her language background.” Then Isono paused.

“None of those seem like a problem. She’ll fuss about the doctor, but she will get over it.”

“That…isn’t the main problem sir.”

“What is it?”

“The last requirement. They refuse to accept a hotel as a place of residence. While they understand it is a private penthouse, they require she has a permanent address. We would need to move, sir. If you are set on her attending this school.”

Kaiba frowned. Seto Kaiba owned hotels, which should count. He also owned vacation homes, out in the city. If he wanted to escape work, it meant he would also escape people. The only place is really called home was Japan and planned to retreat there once his business was done and the adoption was finalized. He did not want to buy a home in this god forsaken city. Letting his elbow sit on the armrest, Kaiba leaned into his hand and began rubbing his temple as he started to grind his teeth. Maybe he could just get her a teacher who visited.

Elizabeth came skipping out of the changing room in a sky-blue dress, long white socks, shoes which matched her dress and a large white bow on the back of her head. She was grinning from ear to ear as a lady rushed out to tie a white ribbon around her waist. The child was beaming and spinning, excited for the dress.

“Mr. Kaiba, do you think the other kids at school would like the dress?”

Seto Kaiba did promise her she would go to school. Elizabeth was excited to know she wasn’t an idiot. This whole shopping trip was for school. How could he deny her after that display of excitement? After he promised her. With a long sigh he smiled at the child. “They would.” Elizabeth jumped with joy and went back in the changing room.

“Should I start checking residents, Sir?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Kaiba was defeated by that child yet again.

“I’ll comprise a list that meets your standards.”

**

If there was one thing the Global Business Giant liked about New York City, it was how well it responded to money and those with a lot of it. When Isono made a call for a viewing of a townhouse on the East side of Midtown Manhattan all while using a simple name-drop, along the offer to sign the check right there if found suitable, got Kaiba a tour within two hours. That gave them enough time to finish up Elizabeth’s shopping and have her hair appointment before dropping everything back at the hotel.

When the trio entered the salon, Elizabeth hid between the two men. When the nearest blow drier went off, she nearly cut off the circulation in Kaiba’s leg. The girl was terrified.

Elizabeth was asked if she ever got her hair cut, she shook her head. It made sense; her hair was down to her thighs. The kid had a lot of hair, a lot of dead hair. She needed a good cut. Kaiba sighed and, with a child attached to his leg, found the head stylist. Explaining the situation to the lady she recommended that Kaiba and Isono also get their hair done in order to show her it was alright. Both men wanted to protest. But Elizabeth looked much to hopeful that they would. Kaiba looked at Isono and the man sighed in defeat. So, the three of them sat in a neat row. The two men got a touch-up while Elizabeth lost a foot of hair. It was now just above her butt and Kaiba was entertained by her twirling in circles trying to see if her hair was really still there.

“Mr. Kaiba! My head feels light as a feather! How did they do that?!”

Chuckling, Kaiba rubbed her head. “It’s called losing a foot of hair.”

“My hair had a foot in it?!”

Isono snorted and Kaiba held in a laugh. These were the moments Kaiba lived for.

After a short stop at the hotel so the maids could put away Elizabeth’s new wardrobe, they were off in the limo to the Townhouse. Mokuba met them there after he finished his meeting. He complimented Elizabeth’s haircut and laughed when he heard how she suckered the two into getting one as well. In front of the property, they were greeted by two realtors, a man and women. Politely they were ushered inside to start the tour.

The color scheme of the house’s entrance, and throughout most of it, was white and black with silver trimming on the stair cases, trails, and finishing’s. Elizabeth was near smitten with the place. Seeing how this place was really for her, Kaiba encouraged her to run off and explore. She did so happily. She took off up the stairs first and squealed with delight when she realized there were six floors. The girl in her new blue dress and winter coat, started from the sixth floor and made her way down. Every time she found a bathroom, she shouted about how big they were. Each bedroom she found, she would suggest who should stay there or what the room could be made into. If she had it her way, there would be a play room on ever floor. By the time she reached the third floor the others were there to greet her.

Taking Mokuba’s and Kaiba’s hand she tried to drag them around the large estate. In her opinion, the fifth floor was where her and Kaiba’s rooms should be, as those looked to be the biggest. However, she truly lost her mind to excitement when the realtor showed them the basement. Down below there was an inground personal pool. She almost dove in, but Kaiba sensing her energy level kept a good grip on her hand. While Kaiba did not really care for the Townhouse, as he planned to sell it right away once they could go to Japan, the basement won him over when he saw the bar, fitness room, steam and massage room. As a man who lived with stress, he would take full advantage of said rooms.

Isono was tasked with watching Elizabeth as the Kaiba brothers spoke to the realtors in the kitchen. Everywhere she walked, her feet made a tapping noise on the marble flooring. She found herself very entertained as she skipped around, trying to make a beat with her feet. She soon found herself in the front in the foyer. Isono thought he would have to stop her from running out, but she paused on her own. Elizabeth’s face grew stony as she stared at the wall. For an instant her expression made her look far to old, but that wasn’t what worried Isono. No, it was a look he only saw on his old army buddies who seen battle. He followed her gaze to see a single row of hooks. Isono held up his hand as the brothers entered, trying to direct their attention. Kaiba raised an eyebrow and Isono nodded towards the child.

The girl hadn’t move. She just stood there in ire stillness. Mokuba walked up to the child and put a hand on her shoulder. The touch seemed to bring her back from her trace but still, she looked far away from the place she was in. Slowly her head turned to Kaiba, her eyes seemed to be scanning him for something. Whatever she found made her wince as she looked back at the hooks.

“Hey, Kiddo. What’s wrong?” Mokuba voiced his growing concern.

Her head slumped downward. When she cried, it was usually a messy event. However, here she cried like once did during Christmas morning. Silent and with only tears to convey her pain.

“Is that where you’re gonna keep it, Mr. Kaiba?”

To say everyone was experiencing confusion was an understatement. No one understood what was happening. Elizabeth sounded defeated, broken and lost.

“Keep what?” Kaiba was almost afraid to ask.

“You’re belt…”

The word flew out of his mouth before he could stop. “Why?”

Slowly lifting her head, Kaiba was greeted by lifeless eyes. Any air that was in his lungs was ripped out of him as he saw her face. His chest felt like it was caving into itself. Her expression was one he recognized. It had worn it often himself when he was around Elizabeth’s age, when the leather collar was forced and locked around his neck. As he looked at her face, he could feel the collar on him once more, and he had to fight everything to not reach for his neck.

“For when I misbehave or when you get upset and bored. Isn’t that what all papa’s do?”

Kaiba ignored the gasp and horrified expressions of those around him. Swiftly, he went to her and picked her up into a tight hug as he exited the building. Momentary flashbacks of his time with Gozaburo came back to him, of the way the older man treated his adopted son. Of waking up in the middle of the night because the man was bored and wanted to surprise a small Seto with a test. Anything less than perfect had earned him a scar he would never be able to get rid of. Now here was his soon to be daughter, crying silently from similar horrors. Kaiba would not be that man, Elizabeth would not fear him like she did her own father, he would be sure of it. He could provider her the safe places she needed. Kaiba could save the purity she had, something he lost much too soon. Something he wasn’t sure if he successful kept Mokuba from losing as quickly.

The first thing he would do was to have those hooks removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 2330


	3. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am enjoying this story. I really hope those who are reading are enjoying it themselves. So much will be coming to life soon!

Sometimes Seto Kaiba loved being, well Seto Kaiba. With ~~a lot~~ some pressure, the banks rushed the closing of the townhouse and a full house of vetted staff members were hired in a month. It was now March and Elizabeth would be starting school today. He watched as she bounced excitedly in her seat, bright pink bookbag that had a little dragon keychain on the zipper, hair done up in braids with a huge bow she had grown fond of, along with her very practical, but fashionable, school outfit. Kaiba was to bring her inside, meet her teacher and then see her after school. As she smiled, looking out the limo window, he really wondered if this was the girl, he took to the doctors a couple of weeks ago.

It was a hellish experience.

Every time Kaiba would tell her they had an appointment, she would hide. Elizabeth could never be found until hours after the appointment. Her survival skills were good, he would credit that, but it proved to test his patience. Her social worker didn’t even know why she hated the doctors so much, in fact they had been having problems with her speaking to her therapist. So, being the genius he was, he decided he wouldn’t tell her where they were going until she was in the vehicle. Kaiba also had her social worker with him. When she realized she was trapped, she just stared at him, crying. Then she started to beg and plead at him, asking for any other punishment. Each time he asked her what she meant; she would shut down. Kaiba had to carry her into the doctor’s office. When they finally got to see the doctor, Kaiba thought it was starting to go well. She was still, listening, quiet, and had stopped her crying. Then it came time for her to receive her vaccines.

It became a complete shit show.

The moment she saw the needle she freaked out. Kaiba never knew a child could have such freakish strength. To say she destroyed the doctor’s patient room was an understatement. In her fit of rage and fear she ended up breaking things Kaiba didn’t even think could be broken. Elizabeth also gave the doctor a nasty scratch across his hand, hell she even bit Kaiba. The child had turned into a wild animal incapable of logical reasoning and reacted on instinct alone. The social worker was completely useless and only stood by the door. It took Kaiba and Isono to hold her still.

**_“WHAT KIND OF DRUG WAS HER MOTHER ON?!”_ **

For her to react so strongly against needles, there was only one type of answer.

**_“She injected…meth.”_ **

Kaiba wanted to kill the social worker for not telling him before. While he knew some things were kept silent until her official adoption, this, this was something he should have known as a curtsy. It took Kaiba holding her, on the floor of the patient room for near an hour before the child came to her senses. Later that day, she had opened up to Kaiba when they were completely alone. Her mother, which Kaiba prayed was damned in the worse parts of hell, would call her dealers doctors and her drug her medicine. A few days later he had introduced the ‘magic blindfold’ which would ‘take her to a magical land’. It was a virtual headset. She was blissfully unaware and she received her shots.

Now here she was. All smiles without a care in the world. How she should be.

“Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba!” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Can I see your phone?!”

“Why?”

She gave him the biggest smile she could muster. “So, we can take a picture to remember my first day at school!”

Kaiba learned how to take a selfie for the sake of a ‘first say at school’ photo. In the end, Kaiba felt confident, after meeting her teacher and seeing her classroom that Elizabeth would fit right in. So, when he hugged her goodbye, he expected to return to the beaming child he left.

**

Elizabeth felt both excited and nervous as she stood in front of the class. When she noticed other students making eye-contact with her she would smile and wave. Once the teacher had quieted down the hushed whispers, she stood a little stiffer and straighten her clothes. As the teacher introduced her to the class, Elizabeth was given a sudden surprise.

“Umm, Mrs. Pistachio, I’m sorry, what’s my last name?”

The teacher looked down at her, confused from the question, but repeated herself. “Elizabeth Kaiba.”

Elizabeth felt her heart flutter, she was being called by Mr. Kaiba’s last name. When she was asked to share something about herself, she shared that she spoke two other languages. The class seemed a little intrigued. Otherwise the introductions were quick and she was seated in the middle of the class. Once instruction started, Elizabeth found herself at a dilemma. The words on the board were a bit of a struggle. While she did pass that weird test she had to take to get in, Mr. Kaiba told her, reading was still a struggle. She stared at her blank notebook that had only her name and date. She didn’t know what to do, so she just wrote everything that was on the board, then opted to wait silently. After a few moments, the educator started reading what she wrote, which sparked Elizabeth’s brain. If the teacher read everything, she could write it, in Deutsch.

When the class was asked to write a short paragraph about their read aloud and turn it in, Elizabeth didn’t blink an eye when she wrote her response. Her teacher was an adult, Mr. Kaiba knew the language so of course Mrs. Pistachio would know how to read her writing. Math was boring, Science was fun and history was mildly interesting for her. Before she knew it, it was lunch and she stood there, staring at the rows and rows of tables. She had not realized just how many other kids were in the school. As she backed up, she ran into the legs of her teacher. Ms. Pistachio smiled at her and suggested she sit with her class. Elizabeth listed.

Opening her lunch box, she began to slowly assemble her lunch. She had never been so close to so many people.

“Hey! Is that the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on your lunch box?” A boy across the table pointed.

She slowly nodded and the boy narrowed their eyebrows. “Girls don’t like dragons.”

Elizabeth glared back. “Well I do.”

“What are you? A boy?”

“What are you? An idiot, because you sound like one.”

Those surrounding the two became quiet and stared at the two. Some of the kids looked at each other and grinned and others looked worried.

“A smelly girl like you shouldn’t have the lunch box.” As the box reached for it, he came to a sudden halt. The boy stared at Elizabeth’s face causing his hand to begin to shake.

Elizabeth was not amused by this game. Her expression was cold and dark, the low rumble from her throat caused those to inch away from her. “Touch my things and you’ll lose your fingers.”

The boy sat there in fear as his friends egged him on to ‘not let a girl’ scare him. Some where even daring him to touch the box. The small crowd started to pressure and encourage him to do something that was clearly the worse idea he had ever had. But the morale of his fellow classmates gave him some mild sense of confidence and courage. He grabbed the box.

**

Nearly ten calls. Ten calls from the school within fifteen minutes of Kaiba’s lunch meeting. When he went to call them back, a text message from the principle told him he needed to come down to the school as there had been an incident involving Elizabeth. Half the day was barely over, it was her first day, how could something had happened. Kaiba wondered if she was triggered by something, if she was injured. He asked Mokuba to lead the meeting and made his way to his limo, texting the principle that he was on his way. Whatever Kaiba had expected to walk into was nothing he would have imagined.

From the moment he stepped out the limo he saw a police car and an ambulette pulling out of the parking lot. Kaiba felt a mild panic as he rushed towards the entrance, only to find the principle waiting. The man looked pale and he was sweating.

“Mr. Kaiba, please. Come with me right away to my office. I assure you; Ms. Elizabeth was not injured…”

“What is this about?”

“Please, my office.”

Entering the office almost caused Kaiba to go into panic mode. Elizabeth was sitting on a chair, her face covered in red spots, her hands, stained red. She looked as though she had been bleeding. When he went to her and started looking him over, she, surprisingly, smiled brightly.

“Elizabeth, what happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re covered in blood…” Kaiba was clearly missing something.

“Don’t worry Mr. Kaiba, it isn’t mine.”

Kaiba felt himself grow cold. She said it so, easily. “What?”

“A boy tried to steal my things. So, I did what you do when you catch a thief. I made sure he would never do it again.” She looked at the principle. “Can I go?”

Kaiba slowly got up and looked at the principle. Both men clearly were unsettled by the behavior. Kaiba told Elizabeth to stay put and left to speak outside with the other man.

“What happened?”

The principle swallowed hard. “From what the boy’s friends explain. She just attacked him.”

Kaiba glared. “There has to be more than that.”

“We are looking to see if-“

“Mr. Cobb.”

“Ah! Mr. Kaiba, this is our school phycologist, Ms. Wilson. She will be speaking to Ms. Elizabeth and… Mr. Thomas?”

A small boy shuffled forward. A little blonde haired, blue eyed boy that appeared no older than Elizabeth.

“Mr. Kaiba, this is Thomas Yahontov, he is in Elizabeth’s class.”

The boy looked up at the two men. “I saw what happened…sir, and heard everything.”

“I’ll be with Elizabeth as you speak to the boy.” Ms. Wilson left the three of them.

“Alright Thomas, what happened.”

The boy fidgets. “It’s not her fault. I saw what happened. E-Elizabeth, she was just trying to eat. Anthony said her lunch box was made for boys. So, he went to take it, Elizabeth warned him… But he didn’t listen. He took her lunchbox and went to write his name on it with a marker. So, she attacked him.”

Mr. Cobb stared at the boy. “Yet you say she it wasn’t her fault. You clearly said she attacked him.”

Thomas looked around, he looked nervous enough to start shaking. Kaiba noticed that it looked like he was checking the amount of people in the small outer office. Noting there was just them, Thomas closed the door before facing them, coloring draining from his face.

“Thomas…what’s wrong?” Mr. Cobb was growing just as nervous, Kaiba was losing patience.

“Please…just don’t tell my dad I know this or told you.” The child looked down and twisted his fingers. “She started shouting in Russian, I know Russian, my dad and mom are Russian. Sometimes, dad has guest over… sometimes I hear what happens to them.”

Kaiba knew where this was going. Blue orbs met blue frighten ones, the boy knew to much.

“When my dad finds out one of his…workers have been stealing, sometimes they lose a finger from accidents. There are names, and ranks he calls his workers… Elizabeth, she was calling him such names, she said all the things I’ve heard my dad say. Someone taught her what to do.”

Kaiba was sure Mr. Cobb was going to pass-out. Kneeling, Kaiba put a hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me Thomas, I know it was scary.” Pulling out a business card he gave it to the boy. “Give this to your father, let him know nothing you said will get anyone in trouble.” The boy nodded quickly and left.

“Mr. Kaiba?! How can you promise that?! That boy’s father is clearly part of a-“ Mr.Cobb stopped when he saw Kaiba’s expression.

“Speak a word about any of this and I promise, you will deal with something much worse than Mr. Yahontov. Now, tell me what is next so Elizabeth could come back to school.”

**

Anger management. Elizabeth had to attend anger management along with going to therapy. They were back at the townhouse, Kaiba sent some…friends, to go make Anthony’s family settle for the amount he offered them. Once Elizabeth was home and had a bath, he pulled her into his office. He needed the full story. While he did get hints of what her childhood was like, he needed to get her to tell him everything. Just as he was about to sit her down, a maid came to tell him he had a guest. Looking at the time it was near four in the afternoon. Much to early for a dinner meeting. As he went to the longue room, Elizabeth followed.

Kaiba, wasn’t completely surprised. The CEO expected the man to make and appearance, just not so soon. Thomas was in the room, standing next to a tall man who was clearly older than Kaiba.

“Mr. Yahontov. I’ve been expecting you.” Kaiba walked over and shook the other man’s hand.

“Mr. Kaiba.” The man’s accent was thick. “I heard you were making connections among the networks. I am sorry that we had to meet due to a school accident.” The man reached down and rubbed the boys head. “He told me what happened, my wife also received a basket from the principle. I take it you took care of the fly.”

Kaiba huffed. “Man had no backbone. I have eyes on him.”

“Already getting on my good side. How may I help?”

Kaiba swiftly moved, revealing a trembling Elizabeth. Before Kaiba could introduce the two, Yahontov smiled and knelt down.

“Little Elizabeth Trumen. Mr. Kaiba, I didn’t know you have Ivan Oblonsky’s little girl. Haven’t seen you in a year.” Standing back up, Yahontov brushed himself off.

“Elizabeth, this is Thomas, he is your age and in your class. My own son.” He pushed the boy forward. “He has a hard time making friends, can you show him your toys as Mr. Kaiba and I talk?”

Elizabeth slowly nodded. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Yahontov. Come Thomas.”

Thomas looked at his father as the followed Elizabeth.

“So, you know her.” Kaiba was done with being out of the loop.

“Yes, tragic girl. Had so much potential.” The blonde man looked at Kaiba. “Or maybe she still does now that you have her. Oblonsky wasn’t really father material, nor could he see the value in leaving a strong lineage.”

Kaiba motioned for the man to sit and offered a drink. Both were accepted and the men sat down together.

“I have been given bits and pieces of her story and of her family. What can you tell me?”

Mr. Yahontov swirled the drink in his glass. “I know much. However, how do I know you won’t record and try to blackmail me?”

Kaiba blinked at the man and tapped on his table. A hologram screen appeared, detailing every crime, every connection, every deal Yahontov ever made. Yahontov silently swore.

“Understand Mr. Yahontov, I have always been a man who likes to know what kind of battle field I am walking into. Before coming to New York, I had my…team… find out about _influential_ families. You are one of the highest in the city.”

Kaiba leaned back in his chair. “Anything happens to me, this will find it’s way to organizations you cannot buyout, steal from or blackmail. All I want is the story behind the girl and I promise, I can make you wealthier than you can ever expect.”

“Mr. Kaiba, you truly are a devil of a business man. You’ll fit right into this city.” Yahontov finished his drink. “Also known for being a man of his word, things I like in partnerships. Well, I hope you have plenty of scotch, we have a long evening. There is much to tell.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a long one, dealing with Elizabeth's past and Kaiba's emotions (which he hates feeling), so be prepared!


End file.
